Secret heart
by Lalaa9
Summary: Hinata yang menyukai Naruto semenjak awal di Senior High School, rasa sukanya ini terus dipendamnya hingga suatu kejadian yang merubah segalanya/ -post/ AU


**Naruto by : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story by : ****Lalaa9**

**Pair : Naruto U. x Hinata H.**

**Genre : romance, Hurt/ comfort.  
><strong>

**Summary : "Hinata yang memendam perasaannya sejak awal di Senior High School, ia terus memendam perasaannya. Tapi itu tak berlangsung lama semenjak suatu kejadian"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Laila present-**

.

.

**Secret Heart****.**

.

-Hinata POV-

Aku mulai mengenalnya ketika dia memperkenalkan dirinya di depan kelas dengan lantangnya.

"Hai, aku Uzumaki Naruto" kenalnya pada semua murid di kelasku.

Mungkin awalnya aku hanya mengaguminya saja, dan bersyukur bisa satu kelas dengannya walaupun kesempatan untuk berbicara dengannya hanya sedikit. Tapi suatu hari aku bisa berbicara dengannya

"Aku ini suka ketinggalan buku lho" terangnya sambil menatap ke arahku yang sedang menyalin tugas dari papan tulis.

"Ke-kenapa begitu?" tanyaku gugup karena baru bisa berdekatan dengannya.

"Aku terlalu malas belajar, paling kalau disuruh belajar sama kaa-san, aku pura-pura tidur saja" terangnya.

"K-kau..." ucapku belum selesia ketika salah satu teman Naruto memanggilnya.

"Aku duluan ya, lain kali disambung lagi" ucapnya tersenyum melihat kearahku lalu pergi meninggalkanku sendirian di kelas

Walaupun itu hanya pembicaraan singkat antara aku dengannya, tapi aku sungguh sangat senang akan hal itu. Dan sekarang aku hanya mampu melihatnya dari belakang, tak berani menatapnya langsung.

Dan melalui komunikasi yang singkat itu, Naruto-kun berubah menjadi orang yang kusukai

-End Hinata POV-

Lalu waktu pelajaran olahraga….

"jangan bilang ke siapa-siapa ya. Sebenarnya… aku ditembak oleh Shikamaru-senpai" ucap Temari -teman Hinata-

"kyaaa… yang benar!? Lalu lalu?" Tanya Ino -sang ratu gosip-

"sebenarnya, aku penasaran soal Neji-kun, sih" ucap Temari.

"katanya, Ten-Ten dari kelas XI-2 menembak Neji-kun, lho" ungkap Ino.

"yahhh" keluh Temari.

'se-muanya hebat-hebat' gumam Hinata yg iri pada mereka.

"kalau hinata, bagaimana?" Tanya Ino yg ada di sebelahnya.

"haaa… Hinata suka sama Naruto kan? Yang sedang bermain sepak bola itu kan" ucap Temari membongkar rahasia besar Hinata.

"Bu-bukan.." ucap hinata yang wajahnya memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Tapi, kalau dengar gosip-gosip yang beredar, katanya kau ini sudah menyukai Naruto saat kau satu kelas dengannya di kelas 10" ucap Ino.

"ekhhh… Ke-kenapa kau.. Tau?" ucap hinata gagap dan mukanya tambah memerah setelah mendengar pernyataan Ino tadi.

"heh... Kau ini, gosip itu sudah menyebar di seluruh penjuru sekolahan" ucap Ino sambil membentangkan tangannya seolah menggambarkan luasnya sekolah.

Pulang sekolah, di kelas.

.

"Hinata, kenapa kau tidak menembaknya langsung. Padahal kau sudah menyukainya sejak kelas 10" ungkap Sakura.

"Mmm… Ha-habis… Kelasnya berbeda dan ju-juga aku.. Malu bi-la bertemu de-ngannya" jawab Hinata sedih.

"Karena itu?" Tanya Sakura –lagi-

"M-memang sih, aku tidak berfikir. Kalau melihatnya saja a-aku sudah senang .. T-tapi…. Tapi, aku tidak punya keberanian.. S-seperti teman-teman" jawab hinata yang bertambah murung saja.

"begitu, ya. Oke, jadi sudah pasti,ya" ucap Sakura tersenyum lebar, sampai-sampai mau sobek .

Tiba-tiba Sakura menarik tangan Hinata, menuju sebuah kelas yang tak jauh dari kelas Hinata. Ya itu kelas Naruto Uzumaki.

.

"Hari ini, cepat tembak dia" ucap Sakura semangat 45.

"T-tunggu dulu… ini… Ke-kelas Na-ruto?" Tanya Hinata.

"hu'um" Sakura mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Ke..napa ha-harus sekarang" ucap Hinata yang .

"Hanya ini kesempatanmu sekarang ini, dan jangan sia-siakan kesempatan ini" ucap Sakura menasehai Hinata.

"B-baik" ucap hinata.

-klek—

Pintu perlahan-lahan dibuka, tapi tak ada seorang pun di dalamnya

"aah, tak ada siapapun" ucap Hinata pasrah.

"Aku pamit pulang dulu ya" ucap Sakura meninggalkan Hinata sendirian dalam kelas.

Melihat keadaan kelas yang sepi membuat Hinata patah semangat, dan ketika ia membalikkan badan ia melihat Naruto yang berada di ambang pintu.

"N-na.. ruto" ucap hinata kelagapan melihat Naruto di depannya.

"Ah! Kau, maaf aku mau mengambil tasku dulu" ucap Naruto berjalan melewati Hinata yang terbengong dengan wajah yang memerah.

"I-iya" ucap Hinata sedikit menundukkan kepalanya tak berani melihat wajah sang pujaan hati.

"Mau pulang bersama?" tanya Naruto pada Hinata yang masih melamun.

"ummm... Ba-baiklah" ucap Hinata lalu berjalan mengikuti Naruto dibelakang.

Mereka berjalan dengan diam karena tak ada satupun yang mau memulai pembicaran, Hinata berjalan dibelakang naruto karena ia malu jika berjalan di sampingnya

Tiba-tiba Naruto berhenti berjalan

"Kenapa kau berjalan dibelakangku, berjalanlah disampingku" tutur Naruto lalu menarik tangan Hinata agar berada di sampingnya. Tapi yang ditarik hanya pasrah dan manyahnya yang merah merona.

"Apakah Na-naruto-kun punya orang yang disukai?" tanya Hinata sambil menatap jalanan tak

"humm... Orang yang kusukai ya, ada" ucap Naruto sambil menatap Hinata.

"ka-kalau..bo-boleh tau, s-siapakah orangnya?" tanya Hinata kemudian ia memberanikan untuk menatap kedua mata Naruto dan Naruto pun sama memandang kedua mata Hinata.

Waktu bagaikan terhenti, keduanya sama-sama saling memandang dan perjalanan mereka terhenti, ditambah dengan background daun maple yang berjatuhan dan sunset yang begitu menakjubkan.

"Apakah kau benar-benar yakin ingin mengetahuinya?" tanya Naruto yang semakin mendekat ke arah Hinata.

Deg.

'bagaimana, ini? Aku harus bilang apa' gumam Hinata dalam hatinya.

"hmmmm... Bagaimana?" tanya Naruto yang semakin lama mendekatinya.

"i-iya" ucap Hinata meyakinkan hatinya untuk mendengar orang yang disukai oleh pujaan hatinya itu.

"mendekatlah" ucap Naruto menyuruh Hinata untuk segera mendekat.

"orang itu adalah orang yang menjadi ciuman pertamaku" bisik Naruto di telinganya.

Hinata yang mendengar itu membatu seketika, dia tak mampu bergerak barang selangkah, dan dihatinya sekarang ini ada pedang kasat mata yang menghunus dadanya saat ini.

"ah! B-begi-tu ya.. A-aku pergi dulu.." pamit Hinata pada Naruto, tapi dengan sigap Naruto menahan tangannya dan menariknya.

CUP.

Matanya terbelalak melihat kejadian ini, tepat dimatanya, dia yang melakukannya, dan dengan dia Hinata merasakan ini.

"ahh... Bibirmu sungguh manis Hinata, mungkin ini adalah ciuman pertamamu dan begitupun denganku" ucap Naruto sambil mengamati wajah Hinata dari dekat.

"kenapa kau melamun? Apakah kau ingin merasakannya lagi" tanya Naruto yang tak melihat tanda-tanda Hinata akan bergerak.

"ah! Bu-bukan" ucap Hinata malu lalu menundukkan kepalanya.

"jadi kau sudah tau kan siapa orang yang kusukai?" tanya Naruto sambil mengedipkan matanya sebelah kemudian berlari meninggalkan Hinata.

"h-hey... N-Na-naruto-kun ja-hat" ucap Hinata keudian berlari menyusul Naruto yang berada jauh di depannya.

.

Mungkin cinta yang sudah lama terpendam akan terbalas dengan sendirinya, dan mungkin orang yang tidak menyadari cinta kita diam-diam sudah menaruh hati kepada kita sejak pertama kali berjumpa.

.

(a/n).

Ini Fanfic yang berjudul LOVELY LOVE FILE udah aku edit ulang, terinspirasi dari sebuah komik dengan judul yang sama tapi alurnya disini agak berbeda.

Lalaa9 Out

Jaa ne #poft.


End file.
